An Unlikely Match
by welleg
Summary: Trini returns to Angel Grove after the Peace Conference.  She soon finds herself head over heels in love  with Tommy's brother.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match **

**Chapter 1**

_Scene: Youth Center. Tanya and Trini are sitting at the bar._

I can't believe I'm back in Angel Grove. It's been too long. A lot has changed, but it's still home.

"Earth to Trini. Anyone home in there?"

"Sorry, Tanya. I was just thinking about how great it is to be home."

"And we're glad to have you."

"Who's that guy? He looks familiar for some reason?" No idea why, but boy is he hot.

"That's Tommy's brother David. Looks a lot like him, huh?"

"Yeah." I wonder if this is how Kim felt the first time she saw Tommy.

"Hey Tanya. I don't believe your friend and I have met yet."

"Trini, this is Tommy's brother David Trueheart. David, this is Trini Kwan, original Yellow." I stare at Tanya in shock. Did she just tell Tommy's brother I was a Power Ranger?

"I've known since shortly after Tommy and I found each other. I had been kidnapped by Mondo because of a magical arrowhead. Tommy gave Mondo the arrowhead in exchange for my safety. Upon learning Mondo had the arrowhead, I assumed he had my brother as well. The only way Tommy could get me to go to safety was to remove his helmet."

"You think by now they'd have learned to leave families out of it. It never ends well for the bad guys."

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, eagle219406, Destiny45, Lonly Girl, and pinkywriter for the reviews.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match **

**Chapter 2**

_Scene: Hillard household. Bedroom shared by Tanya and Trini._

This is wonderful. I just finish getting interrogated by Kat and Tanya about my new crush, when Jason calls. This is what I get for taking up the Hillard's offer to live with them. Never a moment's peace.

"Hey Jase. How's New York treating you and Kim?"

"Wonderfully. You should really come out here and join us."

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer Jase."

"You mean I have to come out there and inspire fear in some guy already?

"I think Tommy will do just fine."

"Why not me? Why him?" You don't have to sound so disappointed Jase.

"It's his brother. You forgot to tell me how hot he is."

"Well, I don't look at guys that way Trin." At that statement I hear Kim in the background interrogating him. "Hang on, Kim wants to talk." I figured as much.

"All right, who is he?"

"Always straight to the point Kim."

"Well..."

"David Trueheart."

"Tommy's brother. You have great taste girl."

"Kim, don't give Jase an inferiority complex."

"But I'm including him in your great taste. You did used to have a crush on him after all."

"That was the first grade Kim!"

"He doesn't need to know that."

"Okay, whatever. I know it's late out there, so I'll let you get to sleep now."

"Sleep? Who said anything about sleep?" I can practically hear her smirking through the phone.

"Way to much information there Kim."

* * *

Background: Kim and Jason got together after he lost the Gold Ranger powers. He was not the other guy from the letter.

AN: Why does Trini live with the Hillards instead of her own family? Wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard for the review.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 3**

_Scene: Tommy & David's apartment. Two tho are eating dinner._

"Alright, who is she?" For someone so forgetful, my brother is very astute.

"What are you talking about Tommy?"

"Don't play dumb with me Dave. I know you're smitten by some girl. Who is she?" Insistent too. Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to live with him.

"Trini Kwan." the surprise is evident on his face.

"Trini, huh?" I didn't realize you two had met." That's why.

"I ran into her and Tanya and the Youth Center earlier today."

"Just be careful, bro. She had her heart broken and she's still healing."

"By whom?" How could anyone have done that to her?"

"Billy."

"Billy? When he decided to stay on Aquitar."

"Yeah. She'd had a crush on him for years apparently. Jase said she took the news pretty badly. That's why none of us have told her about the wedding. We're afraid of how she'll react."

"Well I won't say anything. Not unless you give me the okay."

* * *

AN: Wedding? What wedding? Who's wedding? Stay tuned and find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter, PurpleLeopard, and Destiny45 for the reviews.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 4 **

_Scene: Hillard household. Takes place shortly after chapter 2._

"You okay Trini?" The concern in Kat's voice is evident.

"Yeah, Kim just put a disturbing mental image in my head again."

"Hopefully they're being careful this time. I know the miscarriage tore them up, but I honestly think it's for the best. They're way too young to be parents. I know Adam and I would never be able to manage."

"Well, enough about that. What else is on your mind Trini?"

"Why haven't you guys so much as mentioned Billy? I'm not going to flip out again."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Kat, I'm sure. I'm an adult – I can handle it." As long as they don't tell me he's dead that is.

* * *

AN: No Billy isn't dead. I want to make that clear. As for Kim, Jason, and the miscarriage - there's a story behind it that will be revealed when I get back to "Oh What a Tangled Web..." If you don't want to wait that long, let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Destiny45, pinkywriter, and PurpleLeopard for the reviews.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 5**

According to Tommy, Trini took the news of Billy's engagement to Cestria much better than any of them expected. It still hit her hard though. Which is why my brother loaned me his car and I'm currently climbing the mountains near the Power Chamber.

"Beautiful view, huh?" I can tell she wasn't expecting company as she jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah. This is the spot where I conquered my fear of heights. I always come out here when I need to think." I sit down next to her. I don't blame her for coming out here to think. Hopefully that crazy bitch Dimitira won't decide we're some sort of threat what with being so close to the Power Chamber and all. Though I look enough like my brother I'd probably give her an instant heart attack.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just found out the guy I've been in love with the past several years is getting married – to an alien no less. Surprisingly it doesn't bother me that much."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm falling for someone else." I should have known better than to think I had a chance with her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." At that comment she leans in and kisses me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Destiny 45, PurpleLeopard, and pinkywriter for the reviews.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 6**

I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just kissed him. Way to go Trini.

"And to think I though you falling for someone was a bad thing. I thought it meant I'd have no chance with you."

"You mean you..." I can't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"From the second I laid eyes on you." This time he's the one that initiates the kiss. After what seems like an eternity, we finally break for air. We stay up the mountains enjoying the view. After watching the sunset David smirks. "We should probably head back before they send a search party out for us." He winks at me and we as we head back towards Tommy's jeep, hand in hand.

* * *

AN: Sorry so short. I was planning to add a bit more to this after noticing how short it is, but I'm sick and feel like crap, so I don't feel up to it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter for the review. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I decided to combine them.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 7**

"Well…"

"Well what?" I swear next time Tommy says Adam and Rocky are coming over, I'm leaving. The three have made their goal for the night to find out what happened up in the mountains.

"Oh come on, bro. What happened up there?" You're asking for it now Tommy.

"We stopped by the Power Chamber. Told Dimitria you said Hi." Rocky and Adam are smirking. They want to know what happened as much as Tommy, but they're smart enough to let him do all the talking.

"Ha ha. You want to answer the question for real this time?"

"We kissed." All three of them are staring at me unsure as to whether or not to believe what I just said.

* * *

"That's so romantic!" Kat gushes.

"I wish Adam were like that. He forgot to tell his best friend we were dating."

"You're joking right? Though Jason forgot to tell his best friend he was leaving the Peace Conference, so anything's possible." Kat, Tanya, Rocky's sister Maria, and I had gathered for some girl talk but we couldn't exclude Kim, who we had on speakerphone.

"Hey!" We all laugh as Jason's protestation can be heard in the background.

"Go away sweetie. We're having a girl talk gab fest." Kim shoos him from the room and we hear the door close behind him.

"I have you all beat. Skull got turned into a monkey. Even then he drove poor Lt. Stone nuts." Kat, Tanya, and I give Maria the uh-oh look. She almost never calls her boyfriend by the moniker the rest of us use. "He's back on the same old dead end spiral again. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to take that."

"Oh honey, I'm sure it will work out." Kim reassures her. After all if Maria and Skull can't make it, what hope do the rest of us have?

* * *

AN: I'm sure you're all probably wondering why the hell Rocky's sister is dating Skull. It was part of the make Rocky's life miserable arc left hanging in "Oh What a Tangled Web..." It's still up if you want to read. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I forgot to mention last chapter, but Maria DeSantos is a character of my own creation. Any similarities to other characters are merely coincidental.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter and Destiny45 for the reviews.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 8 **

Tanya and I are hiding out in our shared bedroom while Kat finishes packing for London. In a shocking move – to the rest of us anyway – she and Tommy called it quits. The night before she leaves. After the letter, Tommy's developed a phobia of long-distance relationship. Kat apparently shares this phobia. We figure it's only a matter of time before the Maria/Skull shoe drops.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dave appears in our doorway.

"Just hiding from Kat. For someone who swears this is for the best, she's awfully torn up about it."

"Tommy's the same way. It's just after Kimberly…"

"We know. The other's out bar crawling?" I look at Tanya in confusion. Rocky's the oldest of the guys and he's still 18. It dawns on me.

"They have fake IDs!? Won't Tommy's and Adam's dad kill them if they found out?" Or Jason's dad for that matter – the three are the best cops in the city's toughest precinct after all.

"Not when Lt. Oliver and Det. Park are the ones that provided them. Det. Scott on the other hand would probably arrest them." That sounds like him all right.

"Dare I ask why they have them?"

"Charlotte's psycho-babble about needing some sort of non-violent release after nearly getting their asses handed to them by space aliens, robots, and the like. This came after Tommy nearly broke his wrist beating the tar out of a punching bag. Ryan offered to get me one too so I wouldn't feel left out, but I declined. I was almost 21 at the time anyway. And don't worry Tanya, I have the keys." He holds up three sets of keys which I assume belong to Tommy and Rocky's jeeps and Adam's Mustang.

"So why didn't you join them?" Not that I mind having him around, but it does bear asking.

"I don't drink and watching my brother get smashed isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Fair enough. And I can't say I blame you." Just then, his cell phone rings.

"Hello. Oh, shit. I'm on my way." Tanya glares at him as he hangs up the phone. "That was Ryan. A very irate Ben Scott just called him. Rocky caused a scene, which got them all arrested." Tanya buries her head in her hands.

* * *

AN: What did Rocky do this time? Find out next chapter. And why a Mustang for Adam? I wanted a contrast to the two jeeps. And yes I know Tommy was driving a truck in "Passing of the Torch, Pt. 1, but he had a jeep in Zeo and a jeep in Dino Thunder, so I'm pretending the truck belonged to someone else. Or was a jeep in disguise. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter for the review.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 9  
**

I arrive at the police station to find Ryan already there, along with Det. Park, Mrs. DeSantos, and Jerome Stone. His presence gives me a big clue as to what set Rocky off.

"Ryan, you didn't have to come. I can get Tommy home."

"I know you can. I'm just here to void the arrests, which Ben is going to throw a shit fit over. We were waiting on you to head in so he only has to yell at us once."

"He's that pissed?"

"Yeah. He's probably assumed Jason has one too, which he does. Jerry, where'd Eugene get his?"

"Damned if I know. I'm not sure why I get to be the one responsible for him."

"Don't look at me. Maria dumped him." I swear under my breath.

"That's the root of our problem," The other four nod in agreement.

"Are you planning to stand out here all night? I'd like to get home and call my son so I can yell at him."

"Chill out Ben. Now would you mind telling us what happened?" Ryan's so the only one of us that could get away with that, being Det. Scott's boss and all.

"I only know what the bar owner told me and what I saw. The boys aren't talking, except for Tommy and he's just being mouthy." Ryan and I exchange a glace. Not good. "Anyway, when I got there, Rocky was threatening to kill Eugene. Adam and Tommy were trying to break it up. All four are fairly trashed, which is why I arrested them. Won't give up their fake IDs though." I start tuning out the situation. First Kat and Tommy break up, now Maria and Skull. The rest of us are screwed.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Life has caught up with me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter and Destiny45 for the reviews.

* * *

**An Unlikely Match**

**Chapter 10**

Mr. and Mrs. Hillard have just left to take Kat the airport leaving Tanya and I to ourselves. And considering all of yesterdays events, we're pretty much playing prophet of doom.

"Honestly, what hope do the rest of us have now? Maria and Skull had been together two and a half years."

"I know what you mean, Trini. The same thought's been running through my mind. But you have to remember that you and David – and Adam and I – are not Tommy & Kim, Tommy & Kat, or Maria & Skull. Just because they broke up doesn't mean we're doomed. We just have to do everything in our power to make our respective relationships work."

"How long have you prepared that line?" It sounds very rehearsed.

"Rocky told that to Adam last night after things died down. Apparently he becomes very philosophical when drunk." And very ironic.

"And how many relationships has he been in?"

"Honestly, I think none. Anyway some manual labor will be here soon to help move my stuff to Kat's room. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's bigger and you've been living here longer. It's only fair. And how do you have Adam wrapped around your little finger like that?" Might as well pick up a few pointers. You never know when they'll come in handy.

"Simple: puppy-dog eyes. Adam melts every time." The doorbell rings, signifying Adam's arrival. The second they get all lovey-dovey gushy, I'm leaving.


End file.
